Earth working implements, especially roller-chopper units, more fully described below, pose a number of problems is being transported from place to place. Roller-chopper units are large water filled, drum-like implements with radial, longitudinally disposed blades. The implement is rolled over an area of former timber land that has been clear cut. The rolling action is accomplished by pulling the roller-chopper implement behind a tractor, the blades crushing the logging debris and exposed mineral materials, thereby preparing the area for reforestation. Such an implement must be transported from job site to job site after completion of work at each job site. Because of earth working characteristics of the implement, such an implement may not be rolled directly down a highway since it would perform the same crushing operations to the road surface as it had just accomplished on the forest land. In the past, roller chopper units and other heavy equipment implements utilized for working the earth have been transported between job sites on heavy duty hauling vehicles often called "lowboys" or other special trailers. The availability of lowboy type trailers or other special trailer units is generally a problem for which no economic or practical solution has heretofore existed. Such equipment is not readily available and it is too expensive to have waiting idle at a job site to transport an implement at some time in the future. Also the remoteness of such job sites further increases the time delay. Therefore, it has been necessary to expend great amounts of time to the transportation and preparation for transportation of earth working implements and/or roller chopper units between job sites. There is therefore a need for an inexpensive, readily available method and apparatus for transporting earth working implements between job sites.